The present invention relates to a clamping arrangement for corona discharge wires in electrophotographic copying apparatuses.
Clamping arrangements of the general type mentioned above are known in the art. In a known clamping arrangement, at least one end portion of a corona discharge wire is clamped between a toothed outer surface of a rotatable clamping member and a toothed inner surface of a bush receiving the clamping member. At at least one end portion of the wire, electrical connection means is provided for connecting the wire to a current supply. Such a clamping arrangement is disclosed, for example, in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,825,104. The known arrangement possesses the disadvantage that it does not guarantee long-lasting vibration-free clamping of the wire.